The present invention relates generally to a disk drive mounting system for machine tools and other applications having vibrations in a particular range of frequencies. In particular, the invention relates to a hard drive mounting system having a suspension configuration in which the vibration isolation members are provided near the corners of a hard drive mounting chassis and substantially aligned through the center of gravity of the hard drive/mounting chassis structure. The present invention also relates to a hard drive transportation system which includes damping members which protrude through holes in the hard drive mounting chassis.
The use of disk drives in machining applications has become commonplace. In such uses, the disk drive stores data and instructions for controlling the operation of a machine tool. Such machines are typically driven by one or more electric motors which rotate either the tool or the part to be machined during the machining process. The impact of the cutter tooth on the work surface often causes vibration throughout the various machine components, and the amplitude and frequency of the vibration can vary based upon many factors. For example, a tool with few cutting teeth will typically cause more violent shaking of the machine than a tool with many cutting teeth.
In addition to vibration, such machines can also be subjected to shock forces during operation, as well as at other times. For example, during operation, if components collide at a substantial speed, a forceful jolt to the machine will occur which is transmitted through the machine. Similarly, during shipment of the machine, if it is dropped or otherwise mishandled, a shock force can be transmitted to one or more of the machine components.
As can be understood, significant vibrations and shocks which can arise in machine tool systems can interfere with the operation of machine components. Disk drives in particular are susceptible to malfunctions due to vibration and shock, because of the tight spacing between the drive head and the memory medium and because of the precise placement of the information throughout the medium. Accordingly, violent vibrations and shock can cause the drive head to contact the memory medium, thereby damaging the medium and/or the head. Also, such vibrations and shock, if occurring during the drive operation, can cause data corruption and data loss.
While various damping and isolation systems have been proposed for protecting disk drives in machining environments, the problems of data loss and disk drive damage during operation still have not been completely solved. Some mounting systems can actually amplify a transmitted vibration, causing damage to the components which were to be isolated. Generally, damage results when the isolated component undergoes a deflection that exceeds the allowable sway space, causing the component to contact a hard surface.
Moreover, while various wedges, clamps, solenoids, and other lock-down devices have been utilized for protecting drives during shipment, such devices are not without disadvantages. For example, the lock-down device can inadvertently become unlocked or be inadequate for the shock that is experienced. Moreover, if one forgets to lock the device before shipment or to unlock the device after shipment, data loss and drive damage can occur. Foam and rubber pads have been utilized to protect a disk drive from shock and vibration. However, such pads typically only limit movement in a single linear direction.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a disk drive mounting system which more effectively isolates shock and vibrational forces. In particular, there remains a need for a disk drive mounting system which can withstand shock and/or vibration created by a variety of machine tools. In addition, there remains a need for a disk drive mounting system which can effectively dampen shipping forces and which does not need to be locked prior to shipping and unlocked subsequent to shipping.
One object of the present invention is to obviate the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive mounting system which effectively isolates shocks and vibrations;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive mounting system which effectively isolates vibrations encountered in a machining environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive mounting system which can isolate shock during shipment without requiring locking and unlocking of a device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disk drive mounting system suitable for a machine tool environment which protects against disk drive damage, data loss, and/or data corruption.
A further object of the invention is to provide a disk drive mounting system which can be pre-assembled with a disk drive to create an assembly which is relatively simple to install at the site of use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a disk drive mounting system which is cost effective and minimizes the number of parts needed.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, a disk drive mounting system is provided which comprises a suspension frame and a disk drive assembly having a center of mass. The system also includes a vibration isolation member attached between the suspension frame and the disk drive assembly. The vibration isolation member defines a central axis which is substantially aligned with the center of mass of the disk drive assembly.
A disk drive mounting system is also provided which includes a disk drive assembly, a mounting chassis connected to the disk drive assembly, and a housing member. The mounting chassis includes an opening, and a damping member is connected to the housing member and extends through the opening of the mounting chassis.
In addition, a disk drive mounting system is provided which comprises a suspension frame, a disk drive assembly, and a mounting chassis connected to the disk drive assembly. The mounting chassis includes an opening, and a damping member is connected to the suspension frame and extends through the opening of the mounting chassis. A vibration isolation member is also provided which extends between the suspension frame and the mounting chassis.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described preferred embodiments of this invention, including a best mode currently contemplated for carrying out the invention, simply for the purposes of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different aspects and embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention. Accordingly, the objects, drawings, and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive in nature.